The Reason
by ellie gilmore
Summary: This One Shot is based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank and it's about Logan's thoughts after Rory has turned his proposal down.


**Hey you guys! This One Shot was on my computer for a while now but I couldn't get myself up and post it because it wasn't what I wanted it to be like. My beta Julie though encouraged me to post it tonight and she quickly edited it. Thank you so much, Julie, you did a great job!**

**So now read and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"...we can try long distance. We did it before."

"I don't want to do that, Rory. I don't want to go backwards. If we can't take that next step..."

"What?"

"I mean..."

"Does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Yeah, it does."

"We could at least try."

"What's the point?"

"So..."

"So?" Logan watched as she gave him back the little blue box. Accepting it quickly, he shoved it into his pocket and took one last glance.

"Goodbye, Rory."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

That final conversation played on Logan's mind over and over again. He still couldn't believe that Rory actually turned down his proposal. It hurt. It hurt more than anything had ever hurt him before. He wanted nothing more than to make Rory his wife, and she turned him down. He loved her, he loved her with all his heart. The thought of never holding her again tore him apart inside. It felt like his heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, and he had no idea whether he would ever recover enough to even contemplate moving on.

He began wondering if it was his fault. Had he done something? He couldn't understand it. Hadn't she told him she loved him only a few days before? Had he gotten it so wrong about them? It couldn't be true, she said 'no'. It couldn't be true.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to thank her for. But now? Now she was gone. It was too late.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

What would he be like now, if Rory Gilmore hadn't been thrust into his life?

His thoughts wandered back to the day he met her for the first time. He was amazed by her. She was beautiful, funny, witty and definitely someone who loved debates and arguments. He had never met anyone like her before. She had instantly disliked him; however, slowly but surely they had grown on each other and finally fallen in love.

For Logan, she was the first girl he had ever fallen for, the only girl he had ever fallen for. The more time he spent getting to know Rory Gilmore, the more attached he became. It scared him at first, but after a while he was happy. She was special and he loved just being around her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

During their time together, they had had their ups and downs, like in every good relationship. They had hurt each other, he more than her. After having their first big fight, sparked off by her having dinner with her ex-boyfriend, Jess, Logan had considered them broken up. He found it hard to move on. He had tried to by sleeping with the friends and future bridesmaids of his sister, Honor. It hadn't worked; Rory remained in his heart, his mind, in every fibre of his being. And getting over her didn't seem like an option anymore.

It took him a long time, and a lot of grovelling to finally persuade her that he loved her and wanted her back. And when she finally took him back, he considered himself to be the luckiest and happiest man in the world for having a girlfriend like Rory Gilmore.

When she had found out about him sleeping with Honor's bridesmaids during their break, she was mad, really mad. He had only the slightest idea of how much she was hurting. But, when he needed her most, she was there. In the hospital, by his side after he stupidly jumped off that cliff and almost killed himself. Through her being there, he had found the strength to fight for his life. The life he wanted with Rory. For him and Rory.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Rory Gilmore had changed him; changed him for the better, without a doubt. He'd become more mature and finally saw more in his life than parties and girls. He had started to see himself actually settle down, have a family and a steady job, even if it meant working for his father and taking over the family business. Logan knew that as long as he had Rory by his side, he would be okay.

She'd shown him what it meant to be in love, what it meant to have stability in his life, and someone to support him in everything he did and – more importantly – believe in him.

She'd shown him what true love was.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

She was the reason that he became the person he was now.

She was the reason that his life had turned out to be so much more worth living.

She was the reason that he finally experienced what love was and meant.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

He wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but his life had felt pretty perfect with Rory. Maybe this was the reason he decided to propose. He never, not for a second, imagined that she actually could turn him down.

But she did, and it was that little word 'no' that made him walk away.

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

But there would always be a part of Rory in his heart, in his soul, and in his mind. All of the memories they had shared would never allow him to forget this first and true love of his life.

Rory Gilmore had changed him.

For that he would be eternally grateful.

And maybe, just maybe, their paths would cross again someday - they were both in the journalistic industry after all.

And connected in a way that nobody would ever be able to deny.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"I love you, Rory Gilmore…"

And with that Logan Huntzberger turned around to begin a new chapter of his life.

A chapter without Rory Gilmore.


End file.
